Camaya's ups and downs
by Daniluvxx
Summary: After Cam ignores Maya when she wants to com over and "hangout". This is the conversation that took place after Maya asks for Cam's forgiveness.


**A/N: Alright, so hey! It's my first time writing a fanfic so I'm taking this slow. First of all I'll just write one-shots. I know I'd love to write a series, but I'd rather see how this goes first. Anyway if anyone can give me key points of how to improve my writing please feel free. Also REVIEW REVIEW! Remember it's my first fanfic. **

"Maya?" Cam answered the door, looking perplexed. She was beautiful in every aspect of his being. He regretted miserably that he didn't pay much attention to her. As Cam gazed at her, he realized that his life was incomplete without this girl. The girl who helped him overcome half his homesickness, the pressure of the Ice Hounds, and possibly be the prized of helping him to be in the NHL. He stared at her quietly, still shocked that she was at his door. Suddenly, he realized something, she was crying. The makeup smeared her eyes, making them look like raccoon eyes. Then he asked her,

"Maya, why are you crying?" The tears mingled with the makeup, allowing her to just sniffle and stare right back at him.

"You were right," she said, "pageants are stupid."

Cam sighed giving her a sympathetic look.

"I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" The weight on Cam's shoulders disappeared. His face was about to grin happily. He nodded, ushering her into the house.

Closing the door, Maya moved over to his room, remembering that she had been here that morning.

"You can't believe what I have been through in that pagent." She exclaimed feeling tired. Cam had given her a wet towel to wash off the raccoon eyes she had, and then he moved closer to her on the bed, wanting to hear more about the pagent.

"What did you do?" He asked her rubbing her hand.

"I made it in the top ten, then I did well in the talent part of it, and whent it came to the interview part of it, I called myself a b***"

"Why?"

Maya rubbed her nose and looked away. While they had broken up she had done the unthinkable. Maya had kissed her best friend's boyfriend, Zig. He was Maya's friend and back up guitarist for the talent part . She felt good around him because he cheered her on, just like he did for Tori. Maya also suffered through Tori's constant bickering that she was no competition, But Tori did the unthinkable as well. During the interview part of the pagent, she had apologized to Maya for putting her down, and said that she was the prettiest best friend she ever had.

Probably Tori has that crown on her head and she's walking on that catwalk. She totally deserves it. Maya thought.

Snapping from her thoughts, Maya looked at Cam who had deep concern for her. It was etched in his eyes.

"I guess I felt like it. I was too nervous."

Cam wrapped his arm around her.

"It's ok to be nervous sometimes, but if given the chance Maya, I thought you might've won that pageant."

"Yeah," Maya snuggled in his arms," I thought I would too, but Tori deserves it. She's been in way more pageants than me."

Tori Santamaria was Maya Matlin's bestie for life. She would simply seek advice from Tori about Cam or any stress going through her mind. Both girls competed in the Miss Millennial Pageant. Tori yelled at Maya that she had been the wrong kind of pretty and that her song wasn't as great.

Cam held her tightly remembering that he had to be the one to give her the love and attention she deserved.

"Maya, don't worry about the pagent. It's ok. I'm here."

"Cam, why were you always neglecting me?"

He just stared at her incredulously. But then he brightened.

"Maya, the reason is because I'm new in the romance department."

"It doesn't matter Cam, You shouldn't have to try."

He sighed, gathering her in his arms.

"Maya, I'm here now. I'm not gonna let you go that easy."

Maya smiled, grabbing cam's other hand and they both watched a movie.

**Ok guys remember to review. What topics about Camaya do you want me to write? Was this awesome? Anyway hope you all liked it and give me some topics I'll make it up as I go. Anyway all characters belong to Degrassi so um… yeah ;) REVIEW! 3 **


End file.
